Mafia 2: Zelda
by justmegaman
Summary: 20 people from the land of Hyrule: and a few from other lands: have come to Kakariko Village to play the dangerous game of Mafia. Will the townies discover the mafia? Will the mafia annihilate the townies? And what about the mysterious neutral...?
1. Blood Spilled in the Desert

_Here we have it, the sequel to Mafia: Mario; Mafia 2: Zelda! Plenty of people have been anticipating this, so let's get on with it!_

**Day 1**

Twenty hot, sweaty people walked over the plains, having to stop to wipe their brow or drink some bottled water on occasion. All of them were on their way to the location where they would be staying for the game they were about to play; the strategic game of Mafia. Everyone was nervous, but everyone was also incredibly excited.

However, they were mostly frustrated; the balloon that had been carrying them crashed down in Death Mountain, and now they had to walk to Kakariko Village, which was their destination. Many of them were now cursing the name of the man who had purchased the cheap balloon ride. That man's name was Grubba.

"St…stupid G-Grubba." Vaati gasped, gulping down water from his sixth bottle that he had conjured up out of mid-air. "The ratings were…e-excellent for Mafia: Mario…WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE GOTTEN A BETTER VEHICLE?"

"Put a cork in it, Vaati," Link retorted, who was sweating heavily from the heat but was managing fine. "Grubba's a greedy old crank and we all know that. But complaining isn't going to get us anywhere. Just deal with it, all right?"

"I agree with Vaati, Link." Navi said exasperatedly, hovering by the side of Link's head. "It's awfully hot out here. I say we burn Grubba at the stake."

"I say we whip him!" Daphnes shouted out.

"I say we hang him from a tree and feed him to buzzards!" Ganondorf said maliciously, grinning.

"Guys! Guys! Stop this, okay!" Zelda yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Those ideas are all horrible! We'll leave him out here in this valley overnight and let him spontaneously combust!"

"AW, YEAH!" everyone but Link shouted, raising their fists up in agreement.

"Hey! Stop it! I hate Grubba, too, but don't kill him!" Link protested, scowling at the rest of the group. "Just tie him up and let dogs maul him or something!"

"Okay. That idea fuels my soul with happiness." Midna said strangely, smiling and nodding.

"…What?" Link asked, totally confused.

"WELL, COME ON, LINK, LET'S MOVE!" Midna screamed, grabbing Link by the plume on her helmet and floating off at top speed, Link grunting and yelping as he was dragged along bumpy rocks jutting out of the landscape and roughly ground dirt. Everyone went after the two as fast as they could, Mido at the front of the pack and Ganondorf at the back.

"Heh heh…great bunch o' players this time!" Grubba said cheerily, watching as they all hurried down the final pass of Death Mountain to Kakariko Village, which he was standing in the center of. "Maybe even better than th' ones who were in last season!"

**Link  
I've been debating with myself about applying for months, and I finally did just two weeks ago, and I got accepted at the last minute. I'm thankful that I'm here, and I'm sure I'll put my abilities to good use!**

**Zelda  
I'm one of the contestants who's been specifically invited, because I hold the Triforce of Wisdom and I am, of course, the princess of Hyrule. I hope this'll be a great experience, and it'll be really fun!**

**Ganondorf  
Mwa ha ha…my goal is to take down everyone in this game! I will be known as Mafia's king! The lord of all who play! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Tingle  
Er…I have little knowledge of games like this…hopefully, I'll do all right. I'm a tad frightened…everyone is so intimidating…Link, Ganondorf, Vaati…eeyurgh…**

**Darunia  
Wow, will this be exciting! I, the elder of the Gorons, officially approve of this game already! Ha ha! Oh, and Brother Link is here! So a fellow is here to support me! Excellent!**

**Navi  
Hmph…I only came 'cause Link made me! This is so stupid! I hate Link sometimes…he can be so annoying!**

**Impa  
I had to come here in order to continue watching over the Princess…however, this game does seem intriguing. I will play as best as I possibly can.**

**Midna  
Tee hee hee…I'm here, and this game looks fun. I'd have fun in any of the alliances…figuring out the mafia as a townie, tricking the town as a mafia, and outwitting everyone here as the neutral…I still love the alliance I have.**

**Mido  
Hmph! That jerk Link…I come to see him and he says I should sign up for some dumb game of Mafia or whatever! …Okay, it seems a little fun, but that's not the point! The point is Link is a stupid jerk and I hate him! Hmph!**

**Ilia  
Link's here, so that's a plus…not to mention, my ability is helpful! I bet I can be a big, big help, so I should be kept around by my alliance! And they should know it! But that might be contradictory…**

**Colin  
…I'm a little scared…but Link and Ilia are here to help me along, so it's okay…I'm just confused, and, um, don't really know what to do…yeah…it's okay…**

**Ezlo  
I'm just a talking hat, for pete's sake! I gotta hop around by myself all the time, 'cause nobody wants to wear me! What's up with that? Oh, well…I guess I'll do well at this game. I am the smartest talkin' hat ever, after all!**

**Vaati  
I am a supreme sorcerer with endless intelligence. If I don't win this game, I'll eat my pointy purple hat! I promise!**

**Skull Kid  
*doesn't talk***

**Agahinm  
Vaati is such a poser! I am the true supreme sorcerer, and I cannot be beaten! I am Lord Ganondorf's most favored servant, and have much more experience than this "Vaati"! What a fool!**

**Ruto  
I'm the princess of Lake Hylia, and I'm pampered every day…I really need to get away from all that! Oh, and Link is here…tee hee hee! *smiles coyly***

**Malon  
I'm just a simple farm girl, delivering milk every day to Hyrule Castle Town…I need more adventure! I need bigger and better experiences, more dreams to live on! I need to play this game!**

**Aryll  
This Link isn't the same Link I know…my Link is smaller! But he's still bigger than me, 'cause he's my big brother…hmph! But I still came to support Link, and that's what I'm going to do!**

**Linebeck  
I am a genius pirate captain who has drawn too many maps, sea charts, and navigation charts to count! Nobody can beat me out! I am the absolute best! Vaati and Agahinm have nothing on me!**

**Daphnes  
Being the King of Hyrule, I just HAD to participate in this little game! It looks so charming! Plus, I hear we'll be eating sloppy Joes! Oh, I just LOOOOVE my sloppy Joes!**

Everyone glared daggers at Grubba as they stopped on a dime, skidding across the dirt for the whole group to face his front.

"Oh, hey, y'all!" Grubba said joyously, saluting the crowd that stood him down. "How ya doin' today?"

"Grubba," said Mido, grinding his teeth with clenched fists at his sides. "We're gonna make you pay!"

"P-pay?" Grubba asked, laughing nervously. "Wha?"

"Our hot air balloon crashed, you hick!" Ganondorf said angrily, staring at Grubba fiercely. "You cheapo! We could have DIED! If anyone here is going to die, it'll be from my doing!"

"Hey! You ain't gonna kill me, righ'?" Grubba asked frantically, holding his hands up and shaking them crazily as he backed away. "I didn't know! Forgive meeeeeeeee!"

"Oh, we'll forgive you, all right." Vaati said twistedly, grinning as he stepped forward towards the cowering Clubba. "We'll forgive you as soon as we get the chance to feel your shaking flesh within our cold, clammy, death-bringing han-"

"OKAY! I think that's good!" Link broke in, with a forced happiness in his tone of voice. "Let's settle into our cabins! We need to meet out here and lynch someone today! We'll have to rest up!"

Everyone grumbled begrudgingly as they moved towards their cabin of choice, Link looking over at Vaati uneasily as he opened the door to the cabin he had selected.

'_Vaati is seriously insane…' _Link thought warily. _'I need to stay on my guard about him…'_

* * *

"WHAT?"

Colin curled into a ball and held his hands over the back of his head in front of Ezlo, convulsing in fright.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, LITTLE IJIT?" Ezlo asked, fuming with rage.

"I…I just thought that we could room together!" Colin whined, avoiding eye contact with Ezlo. "I don't like sleeping alone! Someone might come and attack me in the middle of the night!"

"WE AIN'T ACTUALLY RUNNIN' FROM REAL MAFIA, STUPID!" Ezlo screamed, his yellow beak tinting red. "STOP BEIN' A BABY! SHUT UP AND SLEEP BY YOURSELF!"

"I…I…please don't hurt meeeee!" Colin requested, continuing to cower in the face of the half-foot tall hat. "I didn't mean any harm! Don't do anything bad to me!"

"Hey! Colin!" Vaati shouted, standing in the room with a small smile. "Come room with me! I'm a big, strong sorcerer! You'll feel okay with me around!"

"R…really?" Colin asked, looking up at Vaati and sniffling.

"Of course, little one!" Vaati laughed, putting his fists at his hips and grinning. "Come with me!"

"…Okay!" Colin said joyfully, skipping out of Ezlo's cabin after Vaati, closing the door behind him. Ezlo stared after the duo with a scrutinizing look.

"…Dumb little kid, dumb little man." Ezlo muttered to himself, jumping up and flopping onto his bed. "They're just alike, I say."

* * *

Everyone walked into the town hall, looking around at the stained old wood and classy, white-painted balcony. Grubba scrambled up the stairs to that same balcony, still a bit flustered from the incident earlier that day. He quickly collected himself and looked out to the contestants, who had sat down on the benches in the room and were waiting for his words with varying degrees of anticipation.

"All right, y'all!" Grubba announced, raising up a hand. "Ya should all know how this game done go now! You've watched the show, you've read the rules, all that stuff! Now, how about you start lynchin'? Majority is 11!"

Grubba then fell silent, vigilantly watching all of them. They quickly assembled to stools and chairs sitting around the room so they could all get a good look at each other, rather than sitting stiffly in rows.

"All right, listen up, you maggots!" Ganondorf shouted, the only one left the front bench, or the benches at all, for that matter. "It's obvious that nobody can match my deductive skills, so I'll take over right now!" Ganondorf jammed his pointer finger in Link's direction, scowling and showing his yellowed teeth.

"Hero boy over there is a mafia!" Ganondorf boldly proclaimed, his scowl transforming into a grin of triumph. "I vote Link! He was trying to mediate all the fighting so he could think about how he was going to lynch the townies! Let's get rid of the milksop!"

"Hold on, here! I just don't like ruthless violence, especially not for spiteful reasons!" Link protested, holding up his hands and glaring over at Ganondorf angrily. "All you're trying to do is lynch your enemy, and a townie, no less!"

"I explained my reasons! I'm not backing down from my accusation!" Ganondorf spat back. "You wanted time to think, which is really scummy! Why don't you just 'fess up now? It'll save you tons of time!"

"You're acting very strange, Ganondorf." Zelda pointed out, eyeing the Demon King warily. "This isn't nearly good enough for a vote, yet you still argue against Link…I understand being prideful, but to this extent?"

"Heh…like you should talk, princess," Ganondorf said snarkily. "Your pride is the most treasured thing you have, wench! Always stomping on other people to get your way!"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked angrily, a vein popping out of her forehead. "I'll have you know that-"

"Zelda, he's just trying to get a rise out of you! Don't bother!" Ruto told her, before staring at Ganondorf hatefully. "I vote Ganondorf! Nobody just randomly targets someone right off the bat on Day 1! He's clearly a mafia!"

Ganondorf's face became purple for a moment, before turning into an expression of smugness. "Like you should talk! You just voted me, along with telling me that **I **was making a sudden vote on Day 1!"

Ruto grimaced at his pointing out her slip-up. She shook her head and glared at him, her face flaring with anger. "You're just a rat, Ganondorf. I don't like you at all."

"I may be a rat, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm mafia," said Ganondorf. "That also doesn't necessarily clear you of suspicion. You contradicted yourself, and are coming up with cover-ups, like accusing me. No go, lady."

"Okay, listen!" Midna shouted out, interrupting the argument. "I vote no-lynch! We shouldn't jump to conclusions on Day 1! Look what happened last time!"

Everyone stared at her, most with eyebrows raised.

"I wanna take a risk, weirdo!" Mido told her, shaking his fist in the air. "We'll never get a mafia if we don't chance anything! I got a good feelin' about Ruto! Ganondorf makes sense!"

"No, I feel safer with a no-lynch." Vaati said softly, looking over at Mido piercingly. "I vote no-lynch, as well. We could also risk sending a townie home. Let's be smarter than the Mafia: Mario players. I don't wish to mislynch on Day 1."

"Um…I agree with Mr. Vaati!" Colin piped in, smiling. "I vote no-lynch! Let's do this the smart way!"

**Vote Count:**

**No-Lynch (3): Midna, Vaati, Colin**

**Link (1): Ganondorf**

**Ganondorf (1): Ruto**

"Hold on, now," Zelda cut in. "I agree that no-lynch is a safe choice, but we should keep other options into consideration. Ruto contradicted herself. Ganondorf is VERY suspicious. Midna is weird, assuming it's impossible to get real leads on Day 1. I'm going to hold off on voting for a little longer."

"I, uh, think my daughter is correct." Daphnes agreed, his rosy cheeks puffing up as he smiled. "We need to think about every option in front of us. Let's not end the day immediately."

"Hmph! I think Ruto is our best choice!" Mido yelled, waving his fist irritably. "I vote Ruto! Ganondorf outsmarted her and she tripped over her own feet! We caught her, that's what I think about it!"

"Listen, I understand what I did. Biiiig mistake there." Ruto admitted, trying to stop the accusations of her. "I unvote Ganondorf, because it was an assumption, and you should never assume in this game. Same thing with me. I was wary of Ganondorf because of his sudden vote. I should have kept is as a baseless suspicion and left it at that."

"Hmph. Good defense, there." Ganondorf informed her, smirking amusedly. "I unvote Link, I think that was a pretty risky move. As for Ruto, I believe she's either a really dumb townie, or a really clever mafia."

"Hey, uh, I vote no-lynch." Malon added to the pandemonium. "I want adventure in the game, but for now I'll head down the safe route."

Tingle chuckled nervously, his eyes darting from left to right while he twiddled his fingers. "I…think I will follow the safest way to go, as it seems. No-lynch will prevent us from making a risky move and mislynching. In turn, I vote it. It seems best."

"The magnitude of the decision we make on Day 1 affects the rest of the game heavily." Agahinm noted to the others, looking around grimly. "The townies nearly won in the previous game, even though they mislynched an innocent player on Day 1. No-lynch could very well be the death sentence. Who knows? We shouldn't rush into anything."

"I think Zelda and Agahinm make very good points." Link contemplated, leaning back in his chair and chewing on his thumb. "Day 1 is something to be taken in stride. I'm undecided at the moment."

"Oh…well, in that case, I unvote no-lynch," said an indecisive Tingle.

"Hey, wait, pal." Ganondorf growled, gritting his teeth. "You're being very wishy-washy. It's like you're intentionally trying to make a good image for yourself, going along with the smartest players. I'm suspicious of you."

"H-hey! Wait, Mr. Scary Man!" Tingle pleaded, looking over at Ganondorf with a pained expression. "I didn't mean that! I'm going along with smart players because I want to make the best decisions! I'm no mafia!"

Skull Kid suddenly pointed to Tingle, indicating that was his vote. Tingle panicked, nearly falling off his stool.

"Hey! Why are you pointing at me? Don't kill meeee!" Tingle whined, cowering on the floor in the fetal position. Skull Kid rolled his eyes and delved back into the shadows of his mind.

"Um, I think I'm going to vote no-lynch!" Aryll squeaked, balling her fists. "We need to make a decision! Day 1 shouldn't be a snore-fest! Let's get it done quick, so we can get into some real action!"

**Vote Count:**

**No-Lynch (5): Midna, Vaati, Colin, Malon, Aryll**

**Ruto (1): Mido**

**Tingle (1): Skull Kid**

"After hearing all these differing opinions, I vote no-lynch, and would urge everyone to do the same." Impa told everyone, looking around calmly. "Ultimately, this seems like the safest choice and overall the best option. It's going to end up this way in the end, and voting for someone would be much too risky at this point."

"Well…I have to admit, Impa's right. We'll end up meeting majority on it no matter what we do." Zelda said tiredly, her chest heaving as she let a heavy sigh out of her lips. "I vote no-lynch."

"Four more for no-lynch, y'all!" Grubba announced, looking down at all the contestants from the balcony. "The day's goin' by fast! This town seems a li'l smarter than the las' one!"

"Hmmm…Brother Link! I would like to hear your steadfast opinions on the situation!" Darunia shouted happily, glancing over at Link with a grin. "What do you say?"

Link rubbed his chin in thought, frowning in a combination of frustration and deep thought. "Well, Darunia, what can I say? I don't have the most stellar feeling one could about this, but it seems like it'll happen no matter what. I vote no-lynch."

"All right! Now that Brother Link has given his smart thoughts, I, too, shall vote no-lynch!" Darunia proclaimed, standing up and putting his fists on his hips proudly. "I do believe that makes nine! Two more!"

"Hm! As the best map drawer in the history of all time, as well as a genius ship captain and navigator, I propose that no-lynch is the best decision!" Linebeck declared, putting a fist to his puffed-up chest. "Of course, I did think that it was the best choice all along, before we even came in here, so it was actually MY idea all along…but I don't like to brag about my genius!" Link rolled his eyes and Aryll scoffed.

"He's about as genius as a sweaty old gym sock," muttered Link into Zelda's ear, making her giggle.

"Okay! Ezlo, Daphnes, and Agahinm are the only three who have yet to vote." Vaati pointed out, looking over at each of the said three. "Will one of you speak up? We need only one more vote to institute no-lynch."

Daphnes looked about cautiously, his mouth a pursed, slightly downturned curve, Ezlo sat in grumpy contempt, frowning in a disgruntled way, and Agahinm groomed his beard using his thumb and forefinger, deep in thought.

"I vote no-lynch…I guess."

Everyone stared at Ezlo, who had his eyes closed and was still frowning. Grubba shrugged and made the official announcement.

"No-lynch has been decided!" Grubba yelled, everyone's ears catching what he said. "We'll adjourn and meet again tomorrow, y'all! Everyone do what they want for now, but curfew is 10:30 pm! The mafia and everyone who wants to use their ability may come here and use their actions! Bye for now, y'all!"

Everyone filed out of the town hall, randomly chatting with one another and heading for various different parts of the town as they did. Grubba smirked at the sight, knowing already that this would be exciting.

* * *

Darunia lined up his cue with the ball, sticking his tongue out absentmindedly as he focused on shooting the formation of balls into the holes assembled around the table's edges. After about thirty seconds, he put the end of the cue forward skillfully and got three different balls into holes, with several others getting close. He grinned in triumph, until he realized that one of the balls that had gone in was the white ball he had hit.

"You suck at shooting pool." Ganondorf said snarkily, pushing Darunia out of the way as he snatched the white ball out of its hole and quickly smacking it into another using the cue. He successfully got the 9 ball in and narrowly avoided getting the white ball in the same hole. He pumped his fist in mid-air, as Link, Vaati, and Darunia all watched.

"I…think I'm next," Link said hesitantly, looking over at Vaati. The pointy-capped sorcerer nodded, and Link walked up to the upper-left side, lining up the cue with the 3 ball. He shot it in and nearly hit the 8 ball, making him sigh in frustration. So close.

Vaati sauntered up to his chosen position, leaning down and aiming carefully. Making a clean formation around the table, he smacked in the 8 ball, 4 ball, and 1 ball. Everyone gaped in shock as Vaati slapped his hands together so as to remove the traces of chalk on his palms, backing up and letting Darunia have his turn.

"…Sorry, guys, I don't really feel like playing anymore." Darunia said dejectedly, putting his pool cue back and walking out the Old West-style double doors, pushing them aside with his bulk.

"Same here," grunted Ganondorf. Another pool cue slid back into its position on the rack, as Ganondorf stomped out. Link shrugged passively and hung up his cue, leaving the billiards hall.

Vaati smiled in content, sliding the rest of the balls into random holes and hanging up his own cue, striding outside into the dusty heat. Just as planned.

* * *

**Night 1**

"Are you INSANE? I wouldn't even help you! I'd vote you out in a snap, just like that!"

"It was just an idea. I didn't think you'd overreact that much."

"I'm not TRYING to overreact! I was just saying! You can't go out and say something like that! You'd disgrace your position!"

"…If you say so."

"Please don't tell me you're still planning to do it no matter what I say."

"Not necessarily. But you did give me inspiration for another route to take."

"Oh, gosh. I'll just sit and watch the chaos unfold."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Heh heh…well, let's head back. We know what to do, so now people can probably hear us shouting. No use hanging around here anymore."

They left, all their plans laid.

* * *

The godfather walked up to Grubba calmly, calculating various plans for the next day in their head all the while. A sleepy Grubba looked at him grimly, his mouth a thin line.

"Finally gonna tell me the kill?" Grubba asked, his head propped up against his fist.

"Indeed," the godfather replied. Ripping a sticky note from the pile Grubba had on his old-timey desk, they scribbled a name down and handed the paper to Grubba. Grubba glanced at it before flinging it into the small trash bin at the side.

"Got it," mumbled Grubba. The godfather left, feeling fulfilled.

* * *

**Day 2**

Everyone stumbled into the town hall with slight grogginess, but the air of lost sleep dissipated when they, totally shocked, saw Grubba waving two profiles in his hand. Two.

"That's right, y'all! The neutral don't kill until Night 2, but the mafia weren't the only ones who done got someone last night!" Grubba declared, handing Zelda and Daphnes the respective profiles. "The mafia nailed **Tingle**, sort of a wimpy fella. He was a townie, of course. The other one to go was, shockingly, a mafia! It was none other than sweet li'l **Ilia**! Surprisin' I bet!"

Tingle,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and you have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Ilia,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA, and when you die and are eliminated, one randomly selected townie will become a mafia. They will have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Wait…" Zelda began, a bit shellshocked. "So…one of the townies…one of us has become…a mafia? Are you for real?"

"Completely," answered Grubba. Everyone was silent and remained standing as Grubba ascended up the stairs to the balcony. A mafia had been eliminated, but another one had come up to take her place. It was unbelievable. But, perhaps to be expected, in a game that centers around surprises.

_I hope everyone enjoyed the beginning. I've worked quite a while on it, and hopefully nobody was disappointed. Also, whoa! It's 11 pages in Word. It's longer than I thought. :P I would love reviews, feedback, and speculation on the mafia. Thanks for reading! Remember to_

_~Stay awesome_


	2. Hothead

_All right, after taking this story down for over a month, I've decided to put it back up and continue it. Songs like The Kill and You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (radio edit) have inspired me. ;D So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Mafia 2: Zelda!_

**Day 2:**

Everyone stood in a large group, still very surprised. Grubba looked down upon them with pleasure, noticing that the mafiosos were blending in perfectly. Today for sure would be very interesting…

"So…let's all sit down somewhere and get the day moving," said Link, taking a seat on a stool near a side door. Zelda and Colin flanked him, Ganondorf took his previous position on the front row, and everyone else settled themselves in different positions around the room; Skull kid even sat on the bottom stair of the staircase leading to the balcony.

"So…let me start this off," said Vaati with a sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "I suspect Mido. He was a very large flipper-flopper. One minute he said he agreed with Ruto and that Ganondorf was suspicious, the next he voted for Ruto because she contradicted herself. Well, he contradicted himself, which is a contradiction in itself. Does that make sense?"

Brief silence.

"…No, not really," giggled Malon, trying to be light-hearted. Vaati fainted anime-style.

"Well, I get what you're saying!" growled Mido, clenching his fists and glaring sharply at the pointy-capped warlock. "And so what? I'm easily swayed! That doesn't mean I'm one of the bad guys! You better back off, you pantywaist!"

Vaati laughed lightly, pinching his forehead and shaking his head. Mido continued to stare at him hatefully, biting his bottom lip with as much ferocity as possible.

"What a foolish little boy." Vaati flipped his long pale hair from his shoulder to behind his back, grinning maliciously. "Putting up such weak defense to my accusation…do you have the slightest idea how to play this game at all?"

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Mido, raising his fists high into the air. "I VOTE VAATI! HE'S A STUPID BULLY AND I HATE HIM! HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIIIIIIM!"

Vaati was a bit taken aback, but he swiftly recovered and leaned towards Mido's direction. Mido was steaming and shaking crazily, muttering random angry things under his breath. "This is such clear evidence that you are a beginner mafia that I cannot help but cast my vote towards you. I vote Mido."

Mido was about to engage in shouting again, when Link suddenly cried out, "I vote Mido!"

Mido just gaped at him, unable to believe it. Zelda raised an eyebrow at his sudden vote, as did Vaati. Ganondorf chuckled in amusement, eying Link evilly.

"Isn't that kid your pal? Don't ya know him from somewhere?" Ganondorf questioned, giving Link a lot of grief on his vote for the feisty Kokiri. "Why would you vote for him? He hasn't done things that suspicious, and I think it's a little strange to vote for him…"

"…I don't particularly WANT to vote for him, but Vaati poses some very valid points," said Link darkly. "We have no other real leads, other than a suspicion or two on Ganondorf. And…Mido really does seem like a beginner mafia."

"HOW DO I SEEM LIKE A BEGINNER MAFIA?" Mido shrieked, stomping his feet and shaking his fists in pure rage.

"Namely, it seems like you've been VERY wishy-washy on your decisions, trying to go along with your mafia buddies on what they think is best," explained Vaati, sitting on a bar-stool with crossed legs. "Like how you switched your suspicions around on Ruto and Ganondorf yesterday. Very suspicious if you ask me."

Just as Mido was about to scream his head off again, Agahnim swiftly cut in, stopping the young boy.

"Wait, wait," muttered Agahnim, rubbing his temples with closed eyes. Everyone stared at him, and Mido made a face, crossing his arms.

The old wizard, looking quite tired and frugal, sighed and opened his eyes. "Listen. Why are we forgetting yesterday? That mention of Ganondorf and Ruto made me think...Mido is quite a bit less suspicious than either of them. Additionally, for forgetting this, Vaati and Link are both rather suspicious to me. Why vote for a frustrated child right off the bat? He's clearly just mad due to his natural angered state of mind. It's basic psychological fare."

Link looked taken aback, but Vaati remained calm and cool, looking over at Agahnim with piercing dark eyes.

"So, you'd like to turn this around on me, eh?" Vaati asked with a mocking smirk, putting his pale hands in his lap. "Well, let me see if I can scrounge up any defense...alright. First off, I don't see how it's invalid to suspect Mido. Think about what I said. He has the whole attitude and actions of a mafia that doesn't really know what he's doing. Link, who knows him well, voted for him...Link, does Mido get this mad typically? Is it an everyday thing?"

Link hesitated uneasily, glancing over at Mido, who was glaring at him with a vein popping out of his forehead. Link looked back over at Vaati, who was raising an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response. Link gulped loudly, and let one word slip off of his tongue.

"N...no."

Vaati shook his head and pinched his forehead expertly, looking at Mido with his hat shadowing his eyes. Mido just stared at Link, gritting his teeth in rage. His eyes looked fiery and his fists were clenched so tight that it seemed as if his fingers would pop right off of his hands.

"I vote Mido," sighed Zelda, shaking her head much like Vaati was doing. Agahnim seemed stunned, noticing that Vaati's point was at least partially proven.

"I VOTE NO-LYNCH!" shrieked Midna. Everyone stared at her oddly, as she eyed everyone around her, her pointer finger raised high in the air. Link stuttered as he tried to speak to her, unsure as to what he should say.

"Midna...why in the world would you do that?" Link asked in frustration, gritting his teeth as he stared her down. "We've got a clear lead on Mido. What's the point of voting no-lynch again?"

"I just don't want to take a big risk today. Let's not waste our precious thinking time." Midna pouted at Link, crossing her arms and puffing out her bottom lip, sniffling sadly. Link cringed. He could not resist Midna's pouting face.

"...Midna's right. Unvote Mido," mumbled Link, surprising Zelda a bit. She wasn't totally sure what she should do, but she ultimately called out, "Unvote Mido," as well.

Impa bit her tongue, looking down at her feet with a shadowed expression. She slowly rose her head and looked at the young Mido, who was staying quiet but was clearly bubbling with rage underneath his calm expression, as could be recognized by his eyes.

"I...am not too sure about the vote for Mido," sighed Impa. Vaati glared over at her, raising his eyebrows. He seemed surprised. "I mean, whether or not Mido normally gets this angry, think about the pressure that this game brings on. Isn't it understandable that he becomes frustrated due to accusations falling down upon him?"

"Well...yeah, but it's still kinda weird to me," noted Link, seeming skeptical of Impa's thoughts. "I mean, if you're a townie, how could it be that frustrating to you to be accused? If you get lynched, it just proves that the rest of the townies were stupid enough to vote you out. So you don't feel very mad or anything."

"Um...yep!" Mido said triumphantly, grinning as he stood up and put his hands on his hips. "If you guys vote me out of this place, won't be a big deal! Because I'm a townie! And it'd be really dumb to vote me out!"

Skull Kid pointed to Mido, indicating his vote.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, BALDY?" Mido screamed in rage, staring daggers at Skull Kid as he leaned towards him, fists clenched and mouth set in a furious scowl. "HUH? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I'M A TOWNIE! TOWNIE TOWNIE TOWNIE! GRRRRAHHH!"

"Okay, this is just getting too weird!" Colin yelped, curling up into a ball out of fear. "You're scaring me! I want you out! I vote for Mido!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAAAYYYY?"

**Vote Count:**

**Mido (3): Vaati, Skull Kid, Colin**

**Vaati (1): Mido  
**

**No-Lynch (1): Midna**

"Mido is getting so mad that it's weird," said Ruto, looking unsure but also solemn at the same time. "I'm not completely certain about putting down a vote for him...but there's definitely something up with him. So, I vote Mido."

"Ten for majority!" shouted Grubba, just pointing it out to the eighteen contestants. They all looked up at him, Mido seeming to practically emanate anger, while everyone else had a lopsided expression of some form; aside from Ganondorf, who just kept his vile smile on his face at all times.

"UGH! WHATEVER!" Mido screamed, hopping back up into his chair and folding his arms, doing a lousy job at keeping his temper under check. "DO WHAT YOU WANT! SURE, I'M A MAFIA! GOSH!"

Everyone seemed alarmed at this sudden confession, and votes for Mido swiftly began to be called out.

"I vote Mido!" cried Ezlo, seeming eager that such a solid lead had finally taken root. "Yes! We got a mafia! YAHOOIE!" He leaped up off his chair, landing on the floor in a crumpled position. "Owww!"

"Vote Mido," said Ganondorf simply, smirking with glee.

"I vote for Mido!" Daphnes shouted, nibbling on a stale pastry that he had sneaked into the game.

"Three more to lynch Mido!" Grubba yelled, smiling down at the group. Today had certainly fulfilled the promise of being interesting...

"Wait! How could you all be so hasty?" Midna asked, seeming crushed. "Mido's just a kid! Of course he'd get hot-headed!"

"Mido confessed to being mafia," said Vaati to Midna, staring at her like she was incredibly stupid. "Do you even gave the slightest idea what's been going on? He went ahead and SAID he was mafia. That's the ultimate revelation."

"Yeah, but..." Midna hesitated heavily, cringing with almost a painful expression. "Mido...he doesn't seem like a mafia! He just...doesn't!"

"That's an incredibly large assumption you've got goin' on there," noted Ezlo, and Midna stuck her tongue out at him.

**Vote Count:**

**Mido (7): Vaati, Skull Kid, Colin, Ruto, Ezlo, Ganondorf, Daphnes**

**Vaati (1): Mido**

**No-Lynch (1): Midna**

"I'll have to vote Mido," sighed Link, shaking his head glumly. "Mido confessed. What else can I do? As much as I hate it, he's done. We found him."

"I'll throw my vote for Mido back in, too," said Zelda wisely, nodding slowly. Midna glanced over at Mido desperately. Mido now actually seemed sad, staring sorrowfully at his feet as he kicked them back and forth, moving his legs along mechanically. It was quite a sorry sight, really.

"Mido...say something." Midna requested, looking bothered by his current state of mind. "Come on! I'm almost sure you're not mafia..."

"...Well..." began Mido, but it was too late.

"Vote Mido."

In those two words that Malon uttered, everything was over. Mido's eyes widened and Grubba confirmed how grim things were.

"That's majority. Mido, go get yer stuff. The helicopter's waitin' for you."

Mido, speechless, took a good three minutes to climb out of his chair and stumble out into the main town, going to get his stuff from his cabin and board the copter. He looked gravely over at LInk before shaking his head and running out of Town Hall. Link felt a twinge of guilt as he watched his tiny little friend go.

"Well, we'll meet again tomorrow!" Grubba said cheerfully, flinging the profile down to Midna as she trotted down the stairs from the balcony, heading for his office. Midna realized things were even worse than she suspected once she saw what was imprinted on the profile.

Mido,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and once per night, you can look at the profile of one player of your choice.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Terrific, everybody. Just terrific," Midna mumbled darkly, shoving the paper into Vaati's hand as she stormed out of Town Hall, clearly upset. Everyone else read the profile, and they all looked like they could collapse on the spot.

They had ousted their own cop.

* * *

Another brief game of pool was going on in the billiards room, but it was much less spirited. This time, it was Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, and Skull Kid participating, with Vaati and Darunia being replaced. Everybody was simply going through the motions, with no liveliness or brightness of spirit. Link seemed particularly sad, as he had been the one bringing most of the suspicion down on Mido, despite Vaati's accusation.

"Anyone else feel terrible?" Link asked quietly. Zelda groaned and nodded, rubbing her temples. Ganondorf gave a curt nod, trying to keep the day's events out of his head as he lined up a shot. Skull Kid nodded glumly, leaning against his pool stick tiredly.

"Look, let's just keep moving forward and forget what happ-" Ganondorf attempted to say, but suddenly, just as he shot the ball, it went flying into the edge of the pool table and ricocheted back to his face. His eye was hit hard, and he screamed as the pool ball clattered to the floor, and he clapped a hand to his right eye, shouting frantically in pain.

"GYYYAAAHHH! GET ME SOME MEDICATED GEL!" yelled the Gerudo prince, stepping backwards as the pool ball rolled underneath the table, and Link swiftly leaned down and snatched it up. He snickered at his mortal enemy, so amused that he forgot to go get help. Skull Kid rushed out of the billiards room, going to get a first-aid kit.

"Wow...the dark prince of all evil screeching for medicated gel," whispered Zelda. Link burst into laughter, as Ganon continually screamed in pain, sitting on a nearby bench that was up against the wall.

* * *

"Well, that was disappointing."

"Yeah, it really was...but, hey, I've got another idea. Hold on a second, listen up..." One whispered something into the ear of the other.

"Really? Huh...how interesting...I think that could work. Go for it, I'll help you out."

"Gotcha." One grinned and left the dark room, heading for a certain destination...

* * *

After discussing with the mafia, the godfather stalked into Grubba's office. The night was still young this time, and so Grubba was much less was actually somewhat vibrant-looking as the godfather handed him the scrap of paper with the mafia's decision written on it.

"Hmm...all right, I'll go tell 'em," said Grubba, smiling slightly at the godfather. "You c'n head back to sleep."

The godfather wiped his brow of sweat. The leader of the mafia had been under stress lately, but now he felt relieved of it...

* * *

Though there was mulling around in the outside of the town, ultimately the players strode into Town Hall in one big group, chattering meaninglessly as they all attempted to neglect the significant lack of two players...

"Welp, everyone, you've already noticed the two that are gone; **Skull Kid**, a non-talkin' townie, aaaand...DING DING DING! The neutral done snagged **Linebeck**, a moose-movin' mafia!" Grubba exclaimed, grinning mirthfully.

"...Moose-movin'?" Link asked incredulously.

"Well, I needed a clever pun." Grubba frowned at Link as he handed him the two profiles.

Skull Kid,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and once per night, you can copy the ability of one player of your choice, and use it as you wish.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Linebeck,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA, and you have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Link nodded solemnly, showing the profiles to everyone else. Though they had lost their copier, the neutral had managed to kill a mafia for them...and hopefully they themselves could kill another today.

_Well, it took a few days longer than I had hoped, but here's the next chapter of Zelda Mafia. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little! Reviews would be really great and really appreciated, and feel free to include your suspicions and speculations in them! As well as, of course, your feedback on how good the chapter was!_

_~Stay awesome  
_


	3. Hat Trick

**Day 3:**

Just before everyone got into position, Grubba gripped Link by the shoulder and told him; "The mafia disabled you last night. You can't vote today." Link frowned at his, but shook it off and proceeded forward.

Then, the players assembled around the room as per usual, their numbers down to 15. It wasn't long before, surprisingly, Agahnim rang out with an accusation.

"I'm quite suspicious of Link and Zelda," noted Agahnim, rubbing his chin and crossing his legs. "And also Vaati, now that I think hard about it. I didn't see much reason to lynch Mido, but since everyone was going along with it yesterday, I held my tongue. Link and Vaati seemed to be the main rousers; and Zelda almost mindlessly went along with Link."

"How was I a main rouser?" Link asked in frustration, rising up out of his chair a little bit. "I initially placed my vote on Mido because I thought Vaati was posing some really good points on how he could be a mafia with absolutely no idea what to do. The way he was acting indicated so. Then I took my vote off because I wasn't really sure. And then I put it back on because; of course; he confessed to be mafia."

Zelda also added, "I didn't relentlessly follow Link! Me and him just had similar opinions! I mean, come on, guys. It's kinda hard to doubt that Mido's confession was basically decisive."

"His confession was totally fake," scoffed Midna, looking off to the side. "I know I sound like a cocky jerk, but really. HOW could you believe he was mafia from a bogus confession like that? He was just tired of being accused, I bet…"

"It's not like you know everything, Midna!" screamed Ezlo, piping in with his opinion as he hopped up and down with an angry expression in his chair. "Lose the attitude!" Midna rolled her eyes and looked away again; though this time she bit her lip, as if she was hiding something.

"You are acting a little weird, Midna," noted Link softly, seeming to have genuine concern. "You're not usually like this…"

Midna gave him a sharp glare in return. "Geez, you're a lot softer than usual, Link… didn't think you'd be such a baby." She grinned in a snarky way, making Link raise an eyebrow and clench his fists. Definitely weird, in his opinion…

"In any case, I'm not quite ready for a vote, but I might be if we don't get much intel today," explained Agahnim. "Your defenses didn't really tell me anything… I'm not taking suspicion off of Link and Zelda." He then turned to a certain pale-skinned sorcerer, raising an eyebrow. "And Vaati, I'm rather suspicious of you, as well. Do you have anything to say?"

Vaati shrugged, which made Agahnim raise his eyebrows VERY high. Suddenly, Link cut in, saying, "Hold up! HOW is his confession not a good defense? I took my vote off before that! You can't accuse for voting for someone who claims to be mafia!"

"There's also my gut feeling, and my perception!" declared Agahnim, raising a finger and getting more roused up than usual. "And both of them are telling me to be suspicious of YOU, Link…"

"You don't have any proof!" spat Link.

"This is Mafia! We don't need proof!" returned Agahnim.

Link grimaced and recoiled from that statement, having to admit that he was right. He breathed heavily, looking around the room. Almost all eyes; even Grubba's; were on him. He moaned and held his face in his right hand, grinding his teeth back and forth.

"I don't much to prove I'm not mafia, but I can pinpoint a better target," explained Link.

"Hold it!" cried Malon sharply, pointing an accusing finger towards Link. A lot of people were surprised at her outburst, as she was usually rather quiet. "You can't just blatantly throw suspicion from yourself to a suspect of your own! I'd expect you to know more than that…"

"No, but you see, I have a valid reason to why we should go after them and not me," insisted Link. She leaned back in her chair, still looking quite susceptible, but allowed Link to continue.

"Midna," he said simply. The imp he mentioned looked completely shocked, glaring at him from across the room.

"I was the one who knew Mido was townie!" she declared, shouting boldly. "My senses helped me pick up on it! I tried to talk common sense into everyone! And NOW you're stupid enough to accuse ME! That's ridiculous!"

"Exactly. How did you know Mido was townie?" he asked in a suspicious tone of voice, raising an eyebrow at her. "All it sounds like to me is a mafia trying to boost her reputation among the townies. I'm pretty positive that you're mafia. I would vote Midna… but my vote is disabled." Link frowned unhappily for reminding himself of this.

"That's crazy talk!" she insisted, gritting her teeth. "Even it was a futile attempt, that was just because you guys didn't believe me! No mafia would seriously try to stop a mislynch, reputation booster or not!"

"I dunno, that one actually sounds pretty logical to me," said Agahnim thoughtfully. "At the moment, I'm split even. Link and Midna. In my opinion, one is going today… Link had suspicious actions yesterday and kinda threw suspicion to Midna, but he poses a really good point about her… huh."

Suddenly, a somewhat silent Aryll chimed in. "Um, I think Link is smart on this one. I vote Midna… how could she just 'know' that Mido was a townie? I think it was a reputation-boosting thing…"

"I don't think it's all that smart to throw your vote on Midna like that," contested Impa, raising an eyebrow at Aryll's sudden action. "Link hasn't given all that good of a reason; at least, it's one with some reasonable doubt. There's no reason to assume Midna is mafia."

"Yeah! No reason!" exclaimed Midna, crossing her arms and trying to look smug.

"Are you two in cahoots?" Vaati wondered aloud, his view split between several different people.

Everyone turned their heads toward him in confusion.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Link, and Vaati answered, "You and Aryll plus Impa and Midna. Both of you are… odd to me. Impa noted well that I don't see why Aryll throws a vote in when Link's reasoning is far from perfect, but Impa just immediately comes to Midna's aid…" Vaati put his palm to his chin.

"W-well, you see… we're not in cahoots!" yelled a flustered Aryll, gripping the chair she was sitting in with her hands. "Link did give good reasoning, I thought… this is opinions, not facts!"

"I only disagree with Aryll! It's got nothing to do with Midna!" said an equally-flushed Impa. "Besides, weren't we going to vote Link? Where did THAT go? His theory has done hardly anything for him!"

"I thought it was good," chimed in Agahnim.

"Don't talk to me," seethed Impa, who turned back to Vaati as Agahnim rose his hands and backed away. "Basically, can't we center back on Link? He's just as suspicious, in my opinion; if not MORE suspicious for his theory!"

"Why am I suspicious for presenting another target?" spat Link, and Ganondorf yelled out, "Because you're flinging suspicion to another person! Look at the web of distraction you got going here!"

Link just pouted and didn't respond to the King of Evil.

"Well anyways, time to look townie!" laughed Ezlo smugly. "Vote Link!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Did you just say 'time to look townie'?" Zelda asked, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Wha?" he asked confusedly. Suddenly, he realized what he had just stated, and his eyes widened hugely.

"NO! I didn't mean to say that! It was a slip of the tongue!" insisted Ezlo, and everybody looked very skeptical of him. "I meant to say, uh, 'Link looks like a mafia!' Yeah, that's exactly what I meant to say! I just got all mixed up and bamboozled and everything! So, uh, you know…"

"I vote Ezlo!" declared Darunia, in a bold, manly tone. "That was very suspicious! Yes, sir, it was! I don't think it was a slip of the tongue! Besides, Brother Link is pretty suspicious, but your words are worse!" Link rolled his eyes at Darunia's regal way of speaking.

**Vote Count:**

**Midna (1): Aryll**

**Link (1): Ezlo**

**Ezlo (1): Darunia**

"It was just! A! Slip! Of the tongue!" shrieked the talking hat, getting rageful now. "Why can't you numbskulls just accept that I got my words mixed up? GOSH!"

"You're really flipping out now," said Vaati warily, holding out a hand. "This behavior, and the 'slip of the tongue'… I vote Ezlo."

"**WHAT?"**

"Why are you piling in on this vote, Vaati?" asked Ganondorf, raising an eyebrow. "I say there's still more on Hero Boy over there. I vote Link! And I'm suspicious of Vaati, Zelda, kinda Midna, and maybe sorta Ezlo!"

"Honestly, it isn't something I would normally do, but he's making me very susceptible." Vaati crossed his arms and legs as he sat, closing his eyes in thought. This was way tough…

"Uh, I know I haven't spoken much, but… I think I'm gonna vote Ezlo," said a somewhat nervous Malon. Daphnes chimed in with, "I vote for Ezlo! I'd hate to vote for a lad as nice as Link, and this is a perfect opportunity!"

"YOU'RE ALL STUPID PLAYERS THAT ARE BEING MISLEAD BY A STUPID PERSON!" screamed Ezlo, turning deep red as he flopped around and exerted his fabric vocal chords. "How can you just all suddenly pile on me for a CHOICE OF WORDS?"

"It's your behavior, too," Vaati pointed out, and Ezlo snapped back with, "Link tried to put suspicion on Midna! Impa and Aryll both got all nervous when they were trying to explain themselves! MY behavior's not all that bad compared to THEM!"

"Um… I think I want to vote Link, but…" Colin bit his lip. "I'm scared of that mean hat-guy. Plus he said he wanted to look townie… I can't really decide…"

"If I could vote, I'd go for Ezlo at this point," added in Link. "Obviously, the other choice right now is me, and Ezlo is acting really wiggy about all this. He's totally unstable."

"Unstable? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S UNSTABLE!" Ezlo leaped up from his chair, trying to soar over to Link. Link yelped and jumped up from his chair, dodging away just as Ezlo landed on where he previously sat. Ruto rushed forth and tried to restrain the hat, shouting;

"Don't hurt my Link!" she yelped, struggling. "A-and I vote Ezlo!"

"Ezlo, simmer down!" shouted Grubba from above, waving his hands downwards. "I could throw you outta this place on assault charges! Stop this foolishness!"

Ezlo grumbled something explicit under his breath, popped out of Ruto's arms, and made his way back to his chair. Everyone went back to their chairs then, and things were silent.

Ezlo then sighed a deep sigh, and just said, "Well, that's it."

Everyone looked over at him cautiously.

"I vote myself. I'm a mafia," he said sourly.

Gasps erupted from several different people.

**Ezlo (4): Darunia, Vaati, Malon, Ruto**

**Link (2): Ezlo, Ganondorf**

**Midna (1): Aryll**

"Unvote Midna, vote Ezlo!" said Aryll hurriedly.

"I vote for Ezlo!" piped in Colin, making his mind up now.

"I vote Ezlo," said Agahnim wisely. Impa said the exact same sentence in a similar tone.

"I guess I'll vote for Ezlo, then," said Zelda, looking a little shaken up and trying to be nonchalant.

"That's majority!" declared Grubba. "Well, it was hit a vote ago, but I couldn't stop Zelda… ha ha ha! Well, Ezlo, out ya go!"

Ezlo gave a final nasty look to several people; mainly Vaati, Link, Zelda, and Midna. Then he hopped out of his chair and towards the door, and everybody watched as the hat who confessed left through the western-style doors, having to go out into the dusty, stormy desert.

Grubba flung the usual profile notepaper down. Ganondorf rushed over and snatched it up, wanting to see the results of not lynching his rival Link. He looked mostly happy, but a little disappointed.

He gave the paper to Malon, who read it aloud.

Ezlo,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You were a TOWNIE back on Day 1, who came back as mafia if scanned, but whaddya know, you were converted. Now you're actually a MAFIA with no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Everyone gaped in disbelief. The miller, who would have been seen as mafia, was the one who was converted? How insanely coincidental…

"How does that…?" Link wondered out loud.

Nobody answered him. As if they were able to.

* * *

There was a jazzy lounge with a water fountain and a vending machine in Kakariko Village, where a lot of the women usually gathered and talked about trivial things. Today, it was just Malon and Ruto, and things were so quiet it was eerie.

"You know…" said Ruto, finally cracking the silence. Malon looked at her casually from across the room. Ruto was seated in a bean-bag chair, and Malon was just sitting down in an adjacent one.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Well… I think there's something going on between Link and Zelda."

Malon didn't really know how to react to that.

"Wait… what?" she asked, a little angry. "Why would you just say that out of the blue? And, I mean… what PROOF is there? Just a 'gut feeling'?"

"Ha, I see this game has gotten you thinking logically," said Ruto smoothly, bearing a mischievous smirk. "I saw them making out down by the billiards hall."

"That's ridiculous," scoffed Malon. Ruto just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just telling you what I saw," she said. Then she looked down in her lap and sniffled. "It kind of… hurt me. I'm trying to recover."

Malon stayed quiet.

No matter what expression she kept, it hurt her, too.

* * *

The godfather was out a little early tonight, just like last time. They were sneaking along the walls and trying not to wake anyone. They enjoyed the silent rush of being able to sneak about like this, creeping along so they couldn't be heard. It was worrisome when someone moaned in their sleep or shifted around, but fun nonetheless.

They tried to be quick, swiftly reaching Grubba's cabin and handing him the piece of paper. Grubba, sleepier than last night, nodded slowly, playing with the paper between his fingers. The godfather gave a thumbs-up and left to return to sleep.

Some kind of female screaming was heard outside, and Darunia snapped awake immediately. He was always ready to save a maiden in distress, being a hefty, protective Goron, and this situation was no different. He leaped out of bed, rushing to try and get to whoever was in trouble.

Link was up and about as well, along with a scared Colin and a curious Ruto. They all ran to the source of the previous scream; Grubba's cabin.

Before they could open the door and go in, though, Grubba himself came out, fully awake and looking livid. Link thought he could see someone in the cabin behind him.

"Wh-what's going o-o-on?" asked Colin, twiddling his thumbs and looking up at the angry Clubba.

Grubba stared down at him and yelled, "Somebody's freakin' CHEATED, that's what's goin' on!"

_PLOT TWEEST! :O_

_I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, BTW. D: I feel terrible, really… especially since I've been saying I'll update for some time. I hope you guys forgive me, and have enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the next one a LOT sooner!_

_~Stay awesome_


	4. Gray Imp Down

_Hey, guys… sorry I left you on a cliffhanger so long… heh… I know you're probably all furious at me. XP I'll try to make up for it with this chapter, k? *puts up Captain America's shield to defend from flames and sharp objects* Here we go…!_

"W-wait," began Link, looking confused and hesitant. "What do you mean about somebody cheating? How is that even possible?"

"That varmint…!" growled Grubba, heaving deep breaths. "Slippin' in my office under my nose and making photocopies of all the role papers! I can't believe she'd do this!"

"Who d-d-did it?" Colin asked in a jittery tone.

"**Midna**. She's officially gone now because of what she did," Grubba said in an uncharacteristically icy voice. "She was the two-time vigilante. She tried killin' a mafia tonight, but their profile fell out of her pocket. Busted like a cracked femur." (Ruto gagged a bit at that expression)

"…Wow…" said Link, his mouth hanging open disjointedly, in a bit of a blank way. "I really can't believe that… why would Midna cheat…?"

"I dunno, son," sighed Grubba, shaking his head with aching regret. "I really dunno."

He brightened up a little and clapped his hands together, trying to force a smile. "Welp, it's a bit late right now… why don't y'all go back to sleep? I'll see ya later this morning!"

"Too late," said a somewhat disgruntled voice.

Grubba looked to the side to see everybody else still in the game standing expectantly, some rubbing their eyes but everyone quite alert and most certainly fully awake, despite the late hour of the night (or morning).

"Oh… what are y'all doin' up?" Grubba asked in a rather surprised tone of voice.

"That scream and all the loud talking you were spouting off woke everyone up," explained Ganondorf bitterly, his face set in a permanent-looking nasty expression. This expression was aimed straight at Grubba, and made the host feel rather uneasy.

"Ummm… right," said Grubba sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and pushing up his askew sunglasses, which sat squarely on the bridge of his nose. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess I gotta remember what kinda late hour it is before I go runnin' mah mouth off!" He laughed heartily, but felt immediately awkward when nobody joined in.

"Uhhhhh… so if you're all awake, wouldja like to just start the day now?" he questioned. All the players looked around at each other, and each one of them nodded nonchalantly.

"A'right, great!" he said joyously. "The mafia did make their kill tonight, and they got **Agahnim**."

The mentioned wizard, shocked, took a step back to try and regain composure. "E-excuse me… what did you say?" He shook his head violently.

"Sorry, but you were the mafia's target," he said in a bit of a downed tone of voice. "This is the first time I've ever had to escort someone out live right in front of the others, but you've gotta go. I'll say it again, sorry."

Agahnim sighed and shook his head wishfully. "Oh well… I suppose an old wizard with a dark past can never make it far in things like this." He saluted the other players and followed Grubba, both shuffling their feet a bit uncomfortably, as Grubba lead Agahnim to the Kakariko Town gates.

"Well, head on the path for about a quarter of a mile and then make a left turn," explained Grubba. "I've put a call into our crew, they should be waiting for you with another hot air balloon." Agahnim felt suddenly wary at the mention of hot air balloons after that fiasco at the players' arrival in the desert, but he gulped and nodded ultimately as he began to walk away. He stopped and waved one last time to the others before continuing, and soon his silhouette became a simple mirage to view as he disappeared into the dusty veil of Kakariko's surroundings.

"Well, looks like Agahnim is gone," said Grubba after a brief silence. He took out the usual piece of profile paper. "Here's his profile for y'all."

Colin timidly took the paper and held it up for Ruto to read aloud to everybody.

Agahnim,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE with no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Too bad…" said Link with a neutral facial expression. "Agahnim was wise council and a big help. It's a big blow to lose him…"

A couple others nodded in solemn agreement.

"All right, well, one more thing. Ganondorf, you were disabled and unable to vote today," said Grubba to the Prince of Darkness. Ganondorf growled in displeasure, his mood towards Grubba only seeming to get worse with this revelation. He gritted his teeth hard.

"Now, let's proceed into Town Hall and start the day!" declared Grubba, and they all followed him into the building, everyone anxious to get inside as it was a bit cold out there and almost everyone was slightly underdressed since they didn't have time to throw on that much of their regular outfits. They arrived inside and took their seats.

"Day starts… NOW!" shouted Grubba with a whistle, assuming his position at the balcony.

**Day 3:**

"Well, Ezlo's stupid slip of tongue was really the only reason we nailed scum yesterday," noted Link, and everyone seemed to be in agreement with that statement. "But now… we're kind of lost. Where are we supposed to go today? I don't see any clear roads to go down…"

"I still think you and Vaati getting us to vote Mido is suspicious," noted Ganondorf, eying Link with a highly-risen eyebrow pockmarking his forehead. "And don't forget 'Her Highness' over there, who, while she's supposed to carry the Triforce of Wisdom, mindlessly voted with you for Mido!"

"I actually had suspicions for Mido, too!" exclaimed Zelda, a bit angry at Ganon. "It was just sort of bad timing, it looked like I was hitching onto Link's accusation… but I definitely wasn't! Don't pin anything like that on me!" Ganondorf looked a bit huffy, but stayed silent.

"Not to mention the fact that Mido's confession was perfect proof to suspect him enough," said Link with a frown set deep in his face. "It was really him being weird that got him lynched, not us making the wrong choice."

"Honestly I've gotta agree with that one," said Aryll. Everyone looked somewhat surprised she had spoken; she tended to stay in the background a lot during this game.

"Huh? Why's everybody staring at me?" Aryll asked curiously looking around at everyone. "Uhhh, is there something in my teeth or my hair? My clothes? My face? My eyes? SOMEBODY TELL ME!"

"It was jarring because you have barely spoken all this time," said Vaati skeptically. "Same thing with you, Navi and Ruto." He gestured at the both of them, and all three looked offended to varying degrees.

"W-wait!" said Navi, fluttering around violently above Vaati's head, him looking up at her in a bored way. "I mean, just because I haven't been talking much… doesn't mean that I'm a mafian! It just means I'm sort of, uhhh, the silent type!"

"Right. The silent type," said Link sarcastically. Navi shot him a mean glare.

"Me, I… well, I've just been scheming behind the scenes!" declared Ruto, defending herself as best as she knew how; confidently and boldly. "I mean, I'm just the graceful, elegant, silent type… I don't like to exert myself TOO much. I was going to step in when I felt it necessary!"

"And as for me, well…" began Aryll, struggling to find the proper words. "Well, I guess I just haven't cared to share my opinions too much. I mean, a lot of them are the same as everyone else's, so why bother, really?" She shrugged. "I know it's a weak explanation, but…"

"I don't really like any of those explanations!" proclaimed Darunia, a stern expression on his face. "All of you have fallen short… but especially Ruto! Scheming behind the scenes… that is hardly something a prideful Goron townie would do!"

"I-it was just a figure of speech!" said Ruto, trying to ward suspicions off quickly.

"I have to agree with Darunia, I have a feeling that's a slip like Ezlo did," said Aryll skeptically. "And we all know how Ezlo turned out… I vote for Ruto!"

"I vote Ruto, too!" yelled Darunia gutturally.

"I have to admit that neither Navi or Ruto is exactly the 'silent type'…" noted Link, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought. "Both of them are on my list of suspects for now."

"We're just getting distracted from the main point," growled Ganondorf, grinding his molars together. "I vote for Link!"

"I'm starting to become suspicious of you, by the way, Ganondorf," said Aryll with a mean-ish look. "I mean, you've just been attacking Link doggedly. He's gave perfectly good reasons for why he voted for Mido! He confessed! Isn't that good enough?"

Ganondorf turned away from her and sighed. "Oh, fine. Sorry, my own grudges are corrupting ym strategy. Unvote Link!"

"I'm going to vote for Navi," said Zelda, her mouth an emotionless straight line. "I thought her defense was a bit more suspect than Ruto's… but both of them seem to have poor excuses…" Both Navi and Ruto didn't seem to want to speak right now.

**Vote Count:**

**Ruto (2): Aryll, Darunia**

**Navi (1): Zelda**

"Hmmmm… despite being a king, I've never exactly been cut out for this sort of thing…" said Daphnes thoughtfully, rubbing his stubbly chin. "Well, I would agree that Navi and Ruto are quite suspicious! And I will, erm, vote for Ruto! Because she is more suspicious!"

"Care to go into greater detail, Your Highness?" asked Vaati in a somewhat sarcastic fashion. Daphnes blushed and scratched the top of his head.

"Well… I'll get around to more thoughts later!" declared Daphnes, his mustache flaring with fake pride. Link and Vaati rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Um, well, I can sort of sympathize with those three, because I haven't been all that active in discussions either…" said Malon, her hand at the back of her head with a brave attempt at a forced smile. "But really, don't mean to follow the crowd, but Ruto really did have a suspect explanation for why we shouldn't vote for her, so I vote for her."

"T-this is preposterous!" declared a sweating Ruto, holding her hand to her chest in slight fear. "I mean it, I'm not a Mafiosi! I swear I'm not! All of you idiots are making a huge mistake r-right now!"

"Ruto, I think you've been found out by this point," said Link seriously. "And your pleading isn't doing much to help your case with me. Vote Ruto."

"Two more votes to lynch Ruto!" shouted Grubba. Ruto was sweating even more profusely now.

"Now, now, now," sighed Vaati, shaking his head. "I think you guys might need to back up here and look at everything from a more logical standpoint. Don't you think we should discuss things a little more before we rush into a sudden vote? I mean, after all, sure we remember Ezlo, but we also need to remember Mido… and I don't really think Ruto made TOO big of a slip-up."

"I'm not too sure about that, Vaati," said Impa sternly, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead at the purple-clad Minish sorcerer. "I mean, you need to observe Ruto's words a bit more closely. She immediately claims to be scheming behind the scenes, but then tries to cover it up with a quick haughty comment. Don't you think that's… well, strange? I mean, I would think this would somewhat odd if Ruto had just stated that with no sudden add-on that starts with 'I mean,' but she is definitely a high suspect with her odd correction of herself."

Vaati stared at Impa for a few more seconds before turning to Ruto. "Ruto, I've heard your defense, but why do you still look so nervous? I mean, I'm protecting you. I don't really think you're Mafioso. Yet you still seem to be wigging out. Any particular reason?"

Ruto gulped loudly, and then stated, "W-well, what if you were accused like this? I mean, just because I scheme doesn't mean I'm scum… Everybody schemes! And they might even be schemes that might not be beneficial to the town! I've come up with several, just to be sneaky!"

Silence.

"What?"

2 to 4 simultaneous "Vote Ruto!"s were declared out of nowhere.

"And there we have it, my friends," stated Grubba with a wispy smile. "Ruto, majority has been reached on you! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, hot air balloon's arrived for you. Our budget has had difficulties with the helicopters lately… heh heh…"

A shocked Ruto stared at everyone very meanly before rushing out the door dramatically, slamming them behind her as well as she could.

A familiar piece of paper that almost always contained one's profile in this game floated down suddenly to the waiting players. Navi caught it this time, but it was a bit large for her and so she threw it over to a nearby Aryll, who cleared her throat and began to read.

Ruto,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE with no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Nobody really said anything for the next few minutes or so, before Vaati walked off shaking his head. Nobody really felt like conceding to him and following him.

* * *

All 11 remaining players converged in the billiards hall, a little cramped but manageable. Everybody looked a bit gloomy to some extent, and Ganondorf and Darunia were participating in a one-on-one pool game.

Suddenly, Daphnes asked, "Errr, does anybody know what the ratio would be at this point…?"

"I dunno, I think 6-4-1," sighed Link shaking his head as he leaned back against the wooden walls. Zelda, as usual, was by his side, sticking to him like a Velcro fanny pack. Malon was the only one left to be jealous now that Ruto had been voted out.

"I don't see a point in feeling down about it!" said Darunia as he nailed a particularly impressive shot and did an uncharacteristic fist pump of celebration. "I mean, after all, the town just has to do better. And we shall do better! Right?"

Everyone looked at each other and slowly nodded in unison, agreeing with the cheesy pep talk.

"Riiiight! That is what I enjoy hearing, my brethren and sisters!" Darunia shouted, boldly and joyfully. Ganondorf grunted as he missed a perfect shot to sink the 8 ball, which was now up for Darunia's pickings.

Before long everybody left the room, leaving night to take hold and have each of them dreaming nightmares of dreadful anticipation…

_Errrrr… I really feel like a worthless blob of nothing for updating this despite saying I would update really soon. :I I've instead been working on things I really just wasted my time on because they turned out to be rather bad… I hope you guys enjoy this. I will TRY to get chapter 5 out ASAP, but I can't make promises about a specific time… I'm sorry to all my awesome readers for letting you down. I really hope it doesn't happen again…_

_~Stay awesome_


End file.
